Bad Blood
by Tears Crimson Blood
Summary: Kyle Fanel is the next heir to the throne and the next pilot of Escaflowne. Will she stay with Zaibach the ones who saved her? or go back to the life of pain and sadness with Van and Hitomi? Will she be the good or bad blood of the Fanels?
1. Authors Notes

Authors notes: I don't know any Escaflowne Characters but I do own Imagination. Enjoy.  
  
This story takes place first in the mystic moon then goes to Gaea.  
Character Info:  
  
Kyle Fanel is the first daughter and the first child of Hitomi and Van. She is 16 years old. She has short blonde hair and green eyes. She is the average height, and average weight.  
  
Folken Fanel is the first son and the second child of Hitomi and Van. He is 15 years old. He has black hair. He is average height. Skinning and not that muscular. He has brown eyes.  
  
Van Fanel (everyone knows him).  
  
Hitomi Fanel (same goes for her).  
  
Dilandau Albatou and the Dragonslayers (same goes for them).  
  
Folken Fanel (same for him except he doesn't have the robot right arm)  
  
And other characters (same)  
  
This story has scenes violence, course language. 


	2. The Beginning

On June 25 of 2007, a beautiful baby girl was born. Van and Hitomi were very proud of her.  
  
" What should we name her?" Van said with a wonderful smile.  
  
" Let's name her Kyle." Hitomi said while holding the baby.  
  
"Yeah, your right Hitomi."  
  
Then the doctor came in and said that Hitomi needed rest and Van had to leave. Hitomi and Van said goodbye, then Van left. Hitomi thought while trying to fall to sleep. "She's the new pilot of Escaflowne, and heir to the throne of Fanilia." She thought then she fell asleep.  
  
The first year was wonderful, Kyle was so wonderful but Hitomi told Van that she was having another child in 5 months.  
  
"That's great, what happens if the baby is a boy should we." but then Hitomi interrupt.  
  
"Van, we have to wait and see the baby first." The 5 months went by fast. Then finally the baby was born and it was on the same day as Kyle birthday.  
*** Before Hitomi asked Allen to look after Kyle. He said sure.  
  
" Boy, you are the prettiest girl I have see in a while said Allen while making faces at Kyle. "You like me don't you." He said as Kyle laughed.  
  
Just then Hitomi entered the room with the new baby. "Here he is." Everyone moved to see the baby boy. "His name is Folken."  
  
As people walk toward the new child of Fanelila. And left Kyle alone crying. About 15 years later went very well for Van, Hitomi and Folken but for Kyle it went very badly. 


	3. 15 years later

"What are you doing in my room?" Yelled Kyle.  
  
"Well Mommy and Daddy will not care and besides your door was open." Replied Folken as he ran out of the room and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Your dead this time, Brother." Yelled Kyle as she ran full speed ahead after him.  
  
"You have to slow down some time Folken." Yelled Kyle again as she ran downs the stairs to the main floor after him. Then Folken head for the living room where Van, Hitomi, Allen were talking.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha you can't catch me." Folken replied.  
  
"Well he thinks he won this time but he is wrong." Kyle thought to herself. Then she speeded up and tackled him around the waist. They'd hit the floor hard, Kyle got up and kicked Folken in the ribs and then grabbed his shirt lift him up and threw him against the wall.  
  
"Owww, you're mean and that hurt." Folken said while holding his side.  
  
"Well did you learn anything from this experience Folken?" Kyle said while staying on guard.  
  
"No, of course not." Folken said angrily. Then out of nowhere he punched her in the face. Surprised at this she punched him back in the face, they start to punched and kicking each other until.  
  
"What is going on here?" Van said angrily. They quickly got up and backed away from each other. "Who can tell me what is going on." Kyle and Folken stayed still and quite. "I guess you guys are going to be." Van was interrupted.  
  
Kyle walked to the stairway and beginning to walk up to her room.  
  
"And where are you think your going?" yelled Van.  
  
"Well, I m going to my room and clean myself up or do I need your permission?" Kyle said angrily.  
  
"What did you say young lady."  
  
"I SAID IM GOING TO MY ROOM AND CLEAN MYSELF UP OR DO I NEED YOUR PERMISSION?" Yelled Kyle.  
  
"Kyle I."  
  
"Shut Up I m not in the mood to be harassed, good night people IM going to bed." Before anyone can think of things to say Kyle was up the stairs slammed her door and headed to your bathroom to clean her self up.  
  
The next morning Kyle got up very early to go to school. She had to wear a uniform short skirt and a uniform jacket that has the school's name on it. "I hate this, I hate school." She thought.  
  
Kyle went down stairs to found Allen waiting in the living room.  
  
"Good morning Kyle, how are you this morning?" Allen asked with a smile.  
  
"Good I guess...What do you want now Allen?" Replied Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, me, Van and Hitomi are worried about you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well you and Folken seem to fight every change you guys get."  
  
"Well he should know not to go near my room or property Allen."  
  
"Kyle pleases to understand."  
  
"What is there to understand?"  
  
"Kyle please."  
  
"Please what I'm tired of this you guys seem every time me and Folken get into a fight no one worries about me only Folken cause he's the son of a king and the next pilot of Escaflowne well I'm tired of it." Kyle yelled while headed out the door with her roller blades and back sack. 


	4. School Day and Dinner Trouble

When she got to school everyone was seem to only talk about her and Folken.  
  
"It seems that Folken told everyone about our little fight, or because I still have cuts and bruises on my face from last night?" I thought during last period.  
  
The bell ringed Kyle jumped.  
  
"Children, please read chapter13 and do questions 1 to10 its due on Monday." Mrs. Peace craft said while picking up her books for the weekend.  
  
"Boy what I am going to do if I go home, what happens if Hitomi, Van, Folken and Allen want to talk about what has happen last night?" I thought while walking to the door. She went to her locker to find Folken at it. "Get the fuck off my locker." Kyle said ready to punch his lights out.  
  
"Hi oh sorry I didn't know it was your locker." Folken said with a sorry sound in his voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About last night I'm sorry that I went in your room."  
  
Kyle put the last of her books in her school bag and went for her roller blades. "Folken, I DON'T CARE now if you don't mind I have homework to do." As slammed her locker and stormed out of the school leaving Folken confused.  
  
When she got outside she put on her blades and rode downtown to the mall. When she got to the mall she took of her roller blades off and headed to her favorite spot at her favorite café.  
  
She sat down then she ordered a Root Beer Float and she began her homework. It was about 5:30 when she was done doing her homework, she gathered her schoolbooks and paid for her float and started to head home.  
  
By the time she got home it was about 6:15. She walked up the driveway where Van was waiting.  
  
"Where have you been?" Van said worriedly.  
  
"I was at the mall doing homework." Kyle replied.  
  
"Well I was very worried about you, should we go inside and have dinner?" Van said as he walked up the stairs and opened the front door.  
  
"Oh..ok." Kyle said as she also walked inside the house.  
  
Van and Kyle walked to the dinning room in silence. When they got to the room Folken was waiting to say something.  
  
"Well well well guess to finally showed up for supper, Daddy I not meaning you." Folken said while finishing his salad.  
  
"I m not hungry so I m going to my room to do something." Kyle replied as she heading to the dinning room door.  
  
"No you are not going to your room, you are going to sit down and eat dinner with your loving family." Van said out of the blue. Kyle stopped.  
  
"Some loving family and who gave you the appurnitity to tell me what to do?"  
  
"I am your father and I have the right to tell you what you can or can not do, young lady." Van replied and he was getting angry but Kyle didn't care one bit.  
  
"I don't think so you didn't raise me so I guess it doesn't make you my father." Kyle said very angrily. "I have no clue why you and your slut kept me for this long you don't desire to have children." Kyle said now she was mad.  
  
"Why you little brat." Van replied. Van went to Kyle very fast and before anyone knew what has happened Van punched Kyle in the face.  
  
Kyle dropped to the floor holding her mouth. When everyone knew what has happen Kyle removed her hands from her face and saw blood. Kyle knew that her lip was split open and was bleeding.  
  
Kyle got up from the floor and yelled. "What in the hell did you do that for, you jerk." Kyle yelled toward Van.  
  
"You insulted me as a man and as a father." Van said while looking at his fist and she note is that his fist was red.  
  
"Well you didn't have to hit me you jerk." Kyle replied.  
  
Everyone was silence for several minutes.  
  
"I m so lucky that I am not crying right now or I would look like a jerk." Kyle thought while she wiped her cut lip with her sleeve. "I am out of here." Kyle said as she ran out of the room. Hitomi was shocked but she got up from her chair and ran after Kyle.  
  
"Wait Kyle." But it was too late Kyle ran out of the door and into the street. Hitomi stood there for a while then she closed the door and walked quietly to the dinning room.  
  
"I hope that your happy, Van." Hitomi said to Van as she entered the room.  
  
"I am happy that she is gone hopefully for good." Van replied. "Wait a minute you were the one who said we should bothered with her when Folken was born." Replied Van.  
  
Hitomi walked to the table and sat down to eat the rest of her supper. 


	5. Dilandau Albatou

*** "How long I m been walking, I am been walking everywhere but the street that I live on." Kyle thought to your self. Kyle didn't know that at the very minute she was being spied on from Gaea.  
  
*** "Lord Dilandau." Said a soldier under Dilandau's orders.  
  
"What is it this time?" Dilandau replied to the soldier as he pushed his silver hair out of his red eyes.  
  
"We have found the girl that the Emperor Folken was looking for, Sir."  
  
"Good, I think its time we should go the mythic moon." Dilandau replied as he walked to an image on a screen and looked into it and saw Kyle walking to her High school field.  
  
*** "Boy, my mouth hurts a lot." Kyle said to your self. "Now what do I do now? I can't go home or do I." Kyle thought.  
  
Then Kyle saw something in the sky. "Oh." It was a blue color of light coming down toward the middle of the field.  
  
Kyle was surprised but she continued to watch the light come to earth. When the light came closer it appeared to get bigger. Then the light hit the ground and to Kyle's surprise there was a person in the center of it.  
  
Kyle watched as the light appeared and disappeared. Then she looked at the field and founded that a guy dressed in a black and red uniform with a long sword at his left side and when Kyle looked at his face it reminded her that she saw this guy before but where?  
  
Kyle thought for severally minutes staring at him and he was staring back waiting for something. "I know where I seen him before was in a dream, I saw him talking about someone to his soldiers." Kyle thought staring at the guy. When she was about to say something he interrupted.  
  
"Hey you little girl, are you named Kyle Fanel?" The guy said. Kyle thought for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, My name Kyle Fanel, what the fuck do you want." Kyle replied as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I am wondering if you would come with me." He said.  
  
"Wait a minute, I am not going near you on these I know who you are first." Replied Kyle still crossing her arms.  
  
He began to walk toward her and then he stopped about 10 feet from her and said.  
  
"Where are my manners, I am Lord Dilandau Albatou." Dilandau said as he bow down to her.  
  
"This guy is weird who would bow to me?" Kyle thought. "Maybe this is a trick, but what happens if it isn't?"  
  
Dilandau got up and began to walk toward her.  
  
"Sorry, Dilandau was it, I can't go with strangers even though I know your name I can't go with you."  
  
"Very well but I will be back and you will come with me then." Dilandau replied as he walked back to the middle of the field. Then that blue light came back and surrounded him once more and disappeared.  
  
Kyle stood there wondering who is this guy? Then she wondered where and when she could go home and sleep?  
  
She walked to the school to put her schoolbooks in her locker and walk home and maybe everyone will be sleeping, she hopes.  
  
Kyle unlocked the door and walked inside then she quietly closed the door. She silently walked to the living room and found that no one was there. She walked to the dinning room no one was there. She went to the kitchen again no one was there.  
  
"Yeah everyone is sleeping." Kyle thought as she walked to the fringe. Kyle opened the door and grabbed a can of pop, leddles, cheese, lunchmeat, butter, sweet pickles, and bread.  
  
When Kyle was done making a sandwich she put it on a plate and walked out of the kitchen, walk up the stairs and into her room and she closed her door and locked it.  
  
After she ate her sandwich and her pop she went to the bathroom and cleaned her lip.  
  
"I wonder why that Dilandua guy didn't ask about my lip?" Kyle thought while getting ready for bed.  
  
Kyle got into her bed and pulled the covers close to her face. She look at her clock and found that it was 4:00am.  
  
"I better get to sleep or I have to listen to him angering with me in the morning. Soon after Kyle was fast asleep, hopefully dreaming about good things.  
  
*** "Lord Dilandau, did you get her?" One of Dilandau's soldiers replied to him. "No, I didn't but next time I will succeed." Dilandau said as he walks out of the room. 


	6. Afternoon talk

*** When Kyle woke up it was in the early afternoon. "Oh No its 12:30 I have over slept." Kyle said as she ran to her closet and put on a pair of dirty jeans and a T-shirt. Kyle walks to her window and found out that it was raining.  
  
"Darn, its raining it must have bin canceled." Kyle thought to her self. "All well no lost there, maybe I can go to the Library to use the computers?" Kyle said to herself as she put on a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt and her shoes.  
  
Kyle walks to her door and unlocked it. She opened the door and then Folken jumped in front of her.  
  
"Ahh, you brat you are going to die for that." Kyle said while getting ready to punch his face in.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you got in trouble by daddy." Folken replied as he began to run down the stairs.  
  
"So what, you are so getting a punch in the face when I catch you." Kyle said as she ran after him.  
  
"As if you can catch me." Bang Kyle again tackled Folken around the waist and hit the floor hard.  
  
"Now what were you saying about I wouldn't catch you." Kyle said as she was trying to catch her own breath.  
  
"Daddy wants to see you." Folken replied to her as he covered his head as if she was going to hit him.  
  
"I am not going to hit you right now but maybe later." Kyle said to Folken as she walks to the living room where Van was. Kyle thought maybe Van and Hitomi was talking about a punishment for her.  
  
"Folken says that you want to see me about something." Kyle said as she walks in the room and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes Kyle I would want to talk about what happen last night." Hitomi replied to her with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I wonder if they know about Dilandau? Or this is about me and Van having that fight?" Kyle thought.  
  
"Kyle we know about Dilandau." Replied Hitomi.  
  
"What!!!!" Kyle yelled as she jumped out of her chair freaked out of her mind. "Wait a minute, I was alone with Dilandau how can Van and Hitomi know about him?" Kyle thought to her self.  
  
"I know that you would be freak out about me knowing about you and Dilandau's little talk."  
  
"Damn rights I am freaked out about this."  
  
"Yes, please sit down me and Van want to talk to you and Folken about Gaea."  
  
"Who's Gaea?"  
  
"Folken please come here."  
  
"No really what is a Gaea?" Now Kyle was upset, she wanted to get out of the house and die or something.  
  
"Yes mommy." Folken said as he walks to other chair between Van and Hitomi.  
  
Kyle thought that she was the only one that was sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
"Van I want you to tell them about Fanilia." Hitomi said to Van.  
  
"Alright Hitomi." Before starting Van cleared his throat.  
  
"Kyle Folken, I am king of Fanilia." There was a pause. "Hitomi is my queen and Folken is a prince." There was a longer pause.  
  
"I know that he's going to say that."  
  
"And Kyle is a princess."  
  
"What! I am a WHAT!!!" Kyle yelled as she again jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Dear I know that you are confused about all of this but its normal." Hitomi said with a worried look on her face. Hitomi got up from her chair and walk to Kyle as if she was going to make her feel better but instead she looked into her eyes then looked away toward Folken and hugged him.  
  
When Hitomi was hugging Folken, Folken was making faces like he was the only one that Van and Hitomi cared about.  
  
"Who I m I kidding, they loved and only care about Folken." Kyle thought and said to everyone. "I know what this is about."  
  
"You do?" Van replied to her.  
  
"Yes, this is a joke to make me say I m sorry to you about last night and I almost fell for it too." Kyle said as she walks out of the room and headed for the front door.  
  
"Wait right there." Van yelled at Kyle.  
  
When Kyle heard this, she turns around so she was facing him and said. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because that isn't why Hitomi and I told you about my royal blood."  
  
"So why did you guys told me this? As if I matter to anyone." Kyle said as she stopped and turns around then crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I Hitomi thought But I" Van said nervously.  
  
"He's nervous, no way he is never nervous." Kyle thought as she tried to not laugh but she could stop her self. "Ha ha ha ha your don't even know ha ha why you told us about ha Fanilia ha ha ha ha." Laughed Kyle as she dropped to the floor holding her side.  
  
"This isn't funny, young lady." Van said angrily.  
  
"Yes it is." Laughed Kyle still holding her side.  
  
Then Hitomi and Folken walk to where Van and she was and said. "What's going on here?" She said.  
  
"I didn't know what to say to her and then she thought it was funny." Van said to Hitomi.  
  
"Young Lady get up from the floor and pay a little respected toward your parents." Hitomi said to Kyle and it sounded that she was mad.  
  
Kyle got up and said. "Respect? What is respect?" Hitomi, Van and Folken looked at each other like she didn't know anything.  
  
"I know what respect means, man you guys suck." Kyle said she went for her blades in the front closet.  
  
"Um where do you think you are going?" Van said while acting more like father.  
  
When Kyle put down her blades she answered. "I am going to the Skate Park to do something." She said as she reached for the doorknob.  
  
"No you don't." Said Van and he sounded that he was going to fight with her again. "Van dear, do we have to fight this sucks. I hate this so much why do I have to put up with this?" She said as she open the door and found..... 


	7. The Last Fight

Dilandua was at the other side.  
  
Kyle and Dilandau, Hitomi and Van, and Folken were all staring each other. I made up my mind that I would interrupt this. "Hi Dilandau was it, how are you." Kyle said with a smile. Dilandau look at her and said. "Hi, I m fine how about you, Kyle." As he return the smile.  
  
"You just stay away from my family, you, you bad guy." Van said as he walked in front of her, facing Dilandau.  
  
"I have no business with your family King Van Fanel, but I do have business with Lady Kyle." Dilandau said as he put his right hand on his sword on his left.  
  
"What is going on here? Van and Dilandau are having a staring contest and Hitomi, and Folken look so scared." Kyle thought. "I know what to do." She thought once more.  
  
"You want to fight King of Fanila." Dilandau replied.  
  
"I m game if you are." Van said acting so big.  
  
"O Brother. You guys why are you fighting, you should be friends not enemies now be happy." Kyle said then Van hit her in the face and then pushed her outside in the rain and said. "You can just stay out of my business, brat." He said, and then he faced Dilandau. "Do you want to fight or not."  
  
"No, who would fight a man who hits a young woman." Dilandau said as he straight up and walk to Kyle. "Do you need a hand, Lady Kyle." He said as he put his hand out.  
  
"Sure, thank you." Kyle said as she grabbed his right hand with her right and he lifted her up off the rainy ground.  
  
"Your very welcome, Lady Kyle." He said as he began to walk down the driveway in the rain. "I will return, Fanels." He said as he turned the corner.  
  
They all did the blink-blink thing.  
  
Then she looked at her so-called family and Van was so mad that he was turning red in the face.  
  
"He called you Lady Kyle, that isn't right." He said and he sounded like he was about to blow up.  
  
"Daddy, are you ok." Folken said, walking toward Van and hugging him.  
  
"I am alright but Kyle is not." He said as he straightens up and walked toward Kyle.  
  
"O man, he going to tell me off or hit me." Kyle thought, while getting soak from the rain.  
  
Now they were face to face, Van looked very mad in the rain.  
  
"You are a spoiled little Brat and you need to be teach a lesson." He said as he swings his right fist at her, then at the very minute she dropped to the ground. This made Van missed, and then out of nowhere Kyle punched Van in the stomach. Van fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain.  
  
Kyle got up from the ground and said. "That will teach you not to hit or tell me off."  
  
"Oh, Van dear."  
  
"Daddy." Hitomi and Folken both said and ran toward Van, and hugged him.  
  
"What is wrong here, I only hit him in the stomach and that doesn't hurt all that much." She thought. "They never do that to me." She thought once more. Kyle just stands there.  
  
Then Hitomi got up and began to walk toward Kyle, the out of nowhere Hitomi slapped Kyle across the face.  
  
"You little brat, I should have let them take you. You never show disrespect toward your father." She said and it looked like she going to slap her again but she didn't instead she walk back to Van and Folken.  
  
Kyle put her hand on her face where Hitomi slapped her.  
  
"He only does it to teach you a lesson about life, I sometimes wonder if why were you born, no I wish that you were never born." Replied Hitomi while she and Folken was helping Van up on his feet.  
  
Kyle looks at them and thought. "She's right, I don't belong here maybe I should just go somewhere else." Kyle began to walk down the driveway.  
  
"You never come back you hear." Van yelled after her. When Kyle heard this she kept walking down the driveway in the pouring rain. Rain mixing with tears running down her face. 


	8. The Vision

*** "Lord Dilandau." A soldier replied.  
  
"What is it now." He said.  
  
"We have information about Kyle Fanel."  
  
"Ok tell me about."  
  
"Well Lord Dilandau, it looks like we have won." He said.  
  
"How, did we win?" Dilandau said sounded like he was getting interested.  
  
"The Fanels had a fight, it looks like Van was going to hit Kyle but Kyle fought back and then Hitomi slapped her and told her that she wished that Kyle wasn't born, then Van said to never come back there again." He said.  
  
"Well, where is Kyle now."  
  
"I believe she is on her way to her school." He answered.  
  
"Good, lets go then." Dilandau said as he ran to the cockpit.  
  
*** "Boy, I made my life even more worst. I am so stupid, I didn't want to hurt him but he wanted it so I don't care." She thought. "But why do I feel sorry for myself?" Kyle thought once again, as she walked to the front of her school. She wondered. "I wonder if the school is still opened?" Kyle reached for the front door knob when she got a vision.  
  
"I was standing in a clearing. On my right were Van and Allen.  
  
On my left were Dilandau and an army of some kind.  
  
Then there was a earthquake, and then the ground opening up and I fell. A guy ripped his shirt and dived after me, I looked and saw that he had wings like an angel. He grabbed my arm and draws me close to him.  
  
Then he said. "Do you trust me?"  
Then she stubbed backwards than fell on the wet, muddy ground. "What the fuck was that? It's was like in front of my eyes the whole time."  
  
Kyle asked herself that several times then she realized that it sort of a dream or a vision of the past or future. Then a hand rested on her shoulder. 


	9. The Sword

"AAHHHH." Kyle screamed and got up frightened.  
  
"Oh hi. I didn't mean to scary you, Kyle."  
  
"Oh Hi Mr. Smith. Its ok I was already scared." Replied Kyle, then thought. "Its only Mr. Smith the janitor."  
  
"Why are you here, at this time of night?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Its 1:30 in the morning." He said.  
  
"What it's that late, better think of a way out of this." She thought and said. "I was walking around and I didn't know how late it is. Then I realized that I forgot my notebook here."  
  
"Don't say another word you may go and get it if you like." He said.  
  
"Thank you, I will be right back." Kyle said as she waited for Mr. Smith to open the front school door.  
  
"Your welcome, Kyle be quick."  
  
"Ok" She said as she ran into the school toward her locker. When she got to her locker she was getting tired of running. She opened her locker and looked for her notebook. "Where in hell is it." She thought while looking at the bottom and top of her locker. "I can't found it, may as well go." Kyle thought as she walked toward the front door. Then she had another vision.  
  
"There was a sword in the rain, with blood on it. Then a man that looks like Van said. "Now you have done it you little brat."  
  
Kyle fell once more, covering her face with her hands. "What the, what was that? Another vision?" Kyle thought as she walk toward the door.  
  
Then she saw Mr. Smith and she said to him. "Hi, I made a mistake, I took my notebook home with me yesterday. I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding."  
  
He looked at her, and then said. "No problem, I catch you later Kyle. And have a wonderful weekend."  
  
"Thank you, you too." Kyle watched as the guy walked away toward the parking lot. "I may as well go to the field and sit down." Kyle thought as she walked down toward the field. As she turned to the bleachers, she saw something shiny. She ran toward it and found that it was a sword.  
  
"What the, a sword? But how?" She reached out her hand so she could touch the sword. But something stopped her.  
  
She looked around and found someone staring at her, waiting for her to do something. "I wonder who that guy is? I may as well go and sneak up on him."  
  
Kyle thought as she ran toward the exit and silently walked be hide the guy. She found out that it was Folken. "Oh Folken, I wonder why you are here? I should scary him." Kyle walk silently over to him and she reached over to his ear, then she said boo.  
  
He screamed like a little girl.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, you suck." Kyle said as she grabbed her sides and started to laugh. Folken was holding his chest as if his heart was going to jump out.  
  
"I am telling Daddy." He said, as he was about to cry by the looks of it. She looked at him like why.  
  
"What are you going to tell Van? That I scared you, and I made you cry." She said. He looked at him like Kyle killed his best friend.  
  
"I don't know." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"What are you doing here? Thinking that if you wait long enough, Van might bring you something?" Kyle said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me, or or I will scream." He said.  
  
Kyle looked at him and said. "Like a girl. Don't worry I m not going to lay a hand on you. Hey Folken, Do know whose sword that is over there?"  
  
"Oh you mean that sword over there? Its Daddy's." He said as he pointed to the sword.  
  
"You are telling me the truth, right." Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah I m telling the truth, only time I lie is when Daddy is yelling at you." Folken said.  
  
"Oh, Ok." Kyle said as she walked toward the sword. As she was about to touch the blade of the sword Folken cried out.  
  
"DON'T TOCH IT." I looked at him and asked.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because if you touch it then you will be the!" Folken quickly stop himself, and then covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
Kyle stared at him until she broke the silent. "Then I will be the what." Kyle asked politely as she could.  
  
"Forget what I had said please." Folken said.  
  
"He looks so scared. I will stop about it now." Kyle thought then said. "Ok, fine I'm going to the Skate Park." I started to walk away.  
  
Then time seemed to stop, she looked and saw Folken standing very still.  
  
She thought. "What is going on?" She looked all around her and realized that something or someone stopped time but why? Then she remember the sword.  
  
"Now I will examine the sword with interruptions." Kyle took her right hand and gently touched the surface of the sword, and then she realized there was blood running down the blade. Kyle put her hand in front of her face and saw that she have cut. She became frozen with fear.  
  
"Its like in my vision I had a couple of minutes ago. The sword, the blood." Kyle paused. "And Van."  
  
"Now you have done it you little brat." A voice called out to her.  
  
Kyle stop, scared to more or to breath. Time seemed to return to normal. Kyle forced herself to turn around and be face to face with Van.  
  
He smiled, and then pushed her to the ground. He walked over to the sword and wiped the blood off of the blade. Then he turned to her and looked at her like the world was going to end. "You don't know what you are getting into, Kyle." He said but he was being nice but was maybe a trick.  
  
"Get up." He yelled.  
  
Kyle got up right away.  
  
He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Kyle.I am so sorry."  
  
Then he took the sword and drew it deep in her left side. "I am sorry Kyle but you have to die." He said as he pulled the sword from her.  
  
A painful groan came for Kyle as he pushed the sword deeper, than even a painfuller groan when He pulled the sword out. He allowed her to collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Hee, I am not so sorry. Hee hee hha ha." He laughed as he started to walk away.  
  
"...?" Kyle thought before she blacked out. 


	10. Visions of the Past and Future

After Kyle blacked out Dilandau showed up. He walked to Kyle and picked her up and said. "She is ours." And a blue light surrounded them and took them both to Gaea.  
  
*** "Where is Kyle, Van?" Hitomi asked when Van and Folken got home. Van walked over to his wife and said.  
  
"Don't worry. Get packed we are going to Fanila." They all went to their rooms to pack.  
  
*** "What am I doing here?" Kyle asked herself.  
  
She founded herself in complete darkness. "I suddenly feel fear. What is fear? I am alone! That's what I always wanted, right? She thought.  
  
Feeling sad and fear in the dark for the first time sense that awful day.  
  
"Kyle, I know the pain that u feel." A voice called out to her out of the darkness.  
  
Kyle listen for a while for the voice to call out to her again but didn't. Then she heard hitomi's voice saying.  
  
"No. Van, Kyle don't.." She trailed off.  
  
Kyle ran toward her voice and soon found out why Hitomi said Van and Kyle because she seen Van and her fighting with swords.  
  
She walked a little closer and found that she was winning the fight with Van. Then they started to fade away then she woke up.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Kyle said as she tried to raise herself into sitting position.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Lady Kyle." A voice asked her.  
  
Then she felt the worsted pain ever in her left side, Kyle fell back onto the soft bed.  
  
"Told you so!" The voice said to her. She opened her eyes and saw Dilandua. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed.  
  
Kyle raises herself again to sitting position.  
  
"You know that might hurt too much if you do that." He sounded so concern.  
  
But again the pain was too much, Kyle fell back once again.  
  
"Hahaha, why don't you listen to me?" Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Because I don't listen to nobody." Kyle said as she continued to get to the position. This time she did it. "See I did it." She said.  
  
"I see." He paused then said. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
"That's good. Ok then bye for now, Lady Kyle." He said and started to walk out of the room. He paused and said. "You should rest now." Then walked out of the room.  
  
"What the. He didn't answer my question... I need to get up." She thought. Kyle looked at her hand and found it was bandaged. She managed to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
She looked at her clothes. She was wearing long sleeve dark red man's shirt, and same colour of pants.  
  
Kyle got up from the bed and walked to the door, and thought. "My side doesn't hurt as much when I stand or walk, funny." Then she heard voices.  
  
"She needs rests, Dilandau."  
  
"I know but I want to..."  
  
"No, she needs rest before we do anything."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
Then she heard them leave.  
  
"What was that about? I should get some rest." She thought as she went to the bed, laid down. She pulled the blankets over her and soon fell asleep. "Why do I have the same fucking dream?" She thought as her worst nightmare came back into her dreams.  
  
"Kyle it's your turn." Van said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What, oh ok." Kyle said as she grabbed a dark red gem from Folken and went to a large robot like thing. Kyle climb on it, and went to the pink Jew on its chest.  
  
"What am I doing?" She thought.  
  
"Come on, I am so bored." Complained Folken.  
  
"Hurry it up." Van wined.  
  
"Fine, stupid bakas." She mumbled under her breath. She placed the dark red dragon engerist in the chest of the robot thing. A bright light surrounded everything. After a few minutes, the large robot thing opens and the bright light disappears.  
  
"What! How!!! This isn't possible Folken was suppose to be the pilot of the Escaflowne." Van yelled in confusion.  
  
"I told you, Van Fanel."  
  
Everyone turns and looks at the Dragonslayers General, Dilandau.  
  
Kyle jumped off the Escaflowne. Dilandau and his dragonslayers walk over to her. A few feet infront of her, they bowed.  
  
"Lady Kyle, next heir to the throne of Fanilia, and pilot of the Legendary Guymelf Escaflowne. We are in your command." Dilandau replied. "Do we have the honour of you fighting on the side of Zaibach?"  
  
Kyle looked at Dilandau. "Umm..err..I um." She began but was cut off when she woke up.  
  
"What the fuck?" She thought as she opened her eyes. She noticed someone was beside her, she looked and the guy had the same uniform as Dilandau but was blue.  
  
"I see you have wakened." He said, looking up at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Miguel."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
"That's good, do you need anything?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"I will be out side the door if you need me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything." He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sure."  
  
"Ok." He said as he walk out of the room.  
  
After a few minutes she went back to sleep.  
  
"Miguel, what are you doing out side?" Demanded Dilandau, he appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, sir." He said bowing then continued. "She just woken and I thought she needs to be alone."  
  
"Oh, going soft I see."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau." Miguel said as he did his last bow and walked to the kitchens. 


	11. Zaibach

Dilandau opened the door and looked at the girl in his bed. He stepped forward, the sound of his boots can be heard.  
  
Kyle heard the sound and opened her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry did I woke you?" he asked sounding concerned.  
  
"No, I was awake to begin with." Kyle answered as she tried to get into sitting position.  
  
"Are we going to have the same argument as before?" He asked as he walked to the bathroom got a towel and ran it under between warm and hot water, grabbed some bandages and returned.  
  
"No, I am too tired to get up anyways." Kyle replied. "What are you doing?"  
  
Dilandau sat on the chair beside the bed and pulled the blankets off of her. "I am going to try to clean your wound, just relax." He said as he unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt, to reveal a bandaged wound.  
  
"Oh that." She said as she rested her head down on the pillow and relaxed.  
  
He took a pair of scissors and cut away the bandages, he removes them and put them on the trash. He gently as he could placed the towel on the wound.  
  
"Oow." She said in a low voice, tensing up.  
  
"Yeah it does that, does it seem heavy? Does it seem hard to breathe?" He questioned.  
  
"Um, yes to both questions." Kyle answered.  
  
"It will pass and relax." He said as he removed the towel and examined both the towel and the wound. "The wound is healing."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"There is not a lot of blood or dirt on the towel and the looks of the wound."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I will not bandages it tonite, and in the morning I will look at it, ok."  
  
"Um.ok."  
  
"Have a good nite." He said after he returned the bandages to its place and put the towel in the corner.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you too."  
  
Then he exit the room, there was a click. "He locked it, where in the hell am I suppose go? Who cares, may as well get some more sleep." She thought as she pulled the blankets over her and carefully not to touch the wound soon went to sleep.  
  
"Folken, nice to see you in this part of the Voine." Dilandau said sarcasmly. When he walked out of the room and notices someone was there in the hall.  
  
"Dilandau how is the girl." Folken asked with a blank expression.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You know which one."  
  
"You mean Kyle? She fine."  
  
"Good." Folken said as he walked to his room, his high cloak making him look evil.  
  
"Dipshit." Dilandau mumbled as he crossed the hall to his temporally room.  
  
When he got into the room, he took off his armour threw it on the nearest chair. He walk to the bathroom, taking off his shirt and pants on the way. He entered the bathroom in his boxers, he turned the hot water on then cold to make a semi hot water.  
  
"I need a shower." He thought as pulled a knob that make a shower. He removed his boxers and stepped in the shower. He stayed under the shower let the water run over his body. "Kyle Fanel, daughter of King Van and Queen Hitomi. Mmmmmmm, she is very strong if any of the Dragonslayers got the same wound, they will be complaining and crying. She didn't even feel like crying, I wonder if Folken will let her join Zaibach? Of course under my command."  
  
He thought as he had enough of the shower and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he walked out into the main room, to his dresser pulled out a pair of boxers with flames on it (A/N I couldn't resist^.^) slipped them on and laid down on the bed. He didn't care if his hair was wet and was semi soaking the pillows. He stared at the ceiling for awhile before falling to sleep.  
  
*** ~~~ Fanilia~~~ "Van dearly, are you ok?" Hitomi asked at dinner.  
  
"I am just thinking." Van said as he finished his meal and the servants were now taking away everything.  
  
"What about, Daddy?" Folken asked over hearing the conversation.  
  
"Kyle." He said as he gave Hitomi a sad look. "Do you think I did the right thing."  
  
"Dearly, I am not sure. Its all up to you." She said getting up and gave Van a hug.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Find Kyle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Hitomi nodded and reached down her shirt to reveal the pink pendant. She put it infront of her and closed her eyes. "Kyle, where are you?" She thought as she pictured Kyle. Then she jerked back.  
  
"So?"  
  
"She is with Zaibach, on the Voine." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Dilandau's room." 


	12. The So Called Rescue

"Allen can you do this?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, I can." Allen replied crossing his arms.  
  
"Good, here is the directions to Dilandau's room where Kyle is." Van said handing Allen a sheet of paper and then to walk away.  
  
"Gaddas."  
  
"Yes, boss." Gaddas said running to Allen's side.  
  
"Get the ship ready." Allen ordered.  
  
"Yes boss." He said as he ran off.  
  
"Why are you doing this Van?" Allen thought as he walked to his ship.  
  
*** ~~~Dilandau's room~~~ "Good morning."  
  
"Huh? What?" Kyle said in a low voice. She opened her eyes and saw Dilandau with some bandages.  
  
"Good morning." He repeated as he sat on the chair and was now cleaning the wound.  
  
"Oh..you too." Kyle replied.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Dilandau asked getting up and walked to the dresser.  
  
"Fine, I guess. Slept too much I think." She answered.  
  
"I see, you lost a fair bit of blood so it was good to sleep too much. Here are your clothes if you were wondering." He said as he put down some clothing down on the bed.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
"There is a bathroom on your right if you like to take a bath or shower or anything like that."  
  
"I can actually get up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool." Kyle removed the rest of the blankets and got up from the bed.  
  
"I will be back in a couple of hours, a soldier will be outside the door if you need something. Ok?" He said walking to the door.  
  
"Ok....thank you." She said.  
  
Dilandau gave a small nod and open the door, then walk out he closed the door gently.  
  
There was a small talk outside then silence.  
  
"Man..may as well take a bath." Kyle thought as she grabbed her clothes and walk to the bathroom. She put her clothes on the floor, drew the bath, undressed and got in the nice water. "I wonder where I am?"  
  
Kyle thought after she washed and stuff. After a while she grabbed a towel, got up and wrapped the towel around her. Kyle went through her clothes and put them on.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and then was a powerful jolt that rocked the fortress.  
  
"What the fuck." Kyle thought as she sat on the floor.  
  
Then the door swing opening and Miguel ran in. "You ok?"  
  
Kyle nodded.  
  
He ran to the door, closed it and locked it. "Stay quiet." He said.  
  
They both heard a fight outside the door. Miguel went over to Kyle sat down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lord Dilandau ordered me to take you to a safe place, ok." He whispered.  
  
Kyle nodded.  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Ok." He helped Kyle to her feet, then the door was kicked in.  
  
Allen and Gaddas ran in with swords pointed at Miguel's neck.  
  
"Get away from her." Allen said moving the sword closer to them.  
  
"Why should I?" Miguel replied in a serous tone.  
  
"Van, her father wants her back." Allen said.  
  
"Ha ha ha, the king? He was the one who tried to kill her. Now he wants her back?" Laughed Miguel.  
  
"Kyle step away from him." Gaddas said holding out his hand.  
  
Kyle looked at him and Miguel, she stepped closer to Miguel.  
  
Miguel smiled. "See, she wants to stay. You a knight should respect that."  
  
"What in the hell did you do?" Yelled Allen  
  
"Nothing, except help her. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"What ever, ATTACK!!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs charging at him. Kyle backs away.  
  
Allen swiped his sword at Miguel but Miguel blocked it with his sword. Then Miguel brought his sword to Allen's middle but was blocked when Gaddas interfered.  
  
"If you want to fight the boss, you have to go through me." Gaddas said trying to push Miguel backwards.  
  
Allen put back his sword and ran to Kyle. "You ok, did they hurt you?"  
  
"Allen, no they didn't, leave me alone, get Gaddas to stop fighting." Kyle pleaded.  
  
"Kyle, Zaibach is bad. They kill innocent people and destroy countries."  
  
"So? They save me."  
  
"What do you mean.....never mind your coming with us if you like it or not." Allen said as he grabbed her right upper arm and dragging her out of the room.  
  
"ALLEN! Let go of me." Kyle yelled as she tried to get his hand off but it was futile.  
  
He dragged her through the voine to the hanger where his ship was.  
  
"Kyle, please calm down." Allen said tightening his grip on her arm as they entered Allen's ship.  
  
"I will when my arm stops FUCKING HURTING, ALLEN." Kyle yelled.  
  
Allen ignored her and dragged her in a room, pushed her in and locked the door.  
"Asshole, fucking dick head." She yelled, Kyle looked around and sat on the bed in the corner. "Fucking shit head." She thought as she laid down staring at the ceiling. Trying to calm herself down.  
  
*** "Gaddas, you ok?" Allen asked when he saw Gaddas.  
  
"Yeah that punk kid got strong." Gaddas replied he had several cuts and slashes on his arms.  
  
"Get to the medical room."  
  
"Yes sir, Boss."  
  
Allen watched Gaddas turn a corner. "I better check on Kyle." He thought as he made his way to the room.  
  
He unlocked the door and opened it, he looked in. Kyle was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall, her head down.  
  
"I hate you." Kyle said in a very low tone, not looking up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They helped me and this is the thanks I give them?" Still not looking up.  
  
Allen walked farther in the room, shutting the door. "What do you mean by they help you?"  
  
"Van stabbed me with his sword deep in my left side. Dilandau I guess came and helped me heal."  
  
"Why would Van do that?"  
  
Kyle smirked and chuckled alittle. "Does he need a reason? He hated me since the second Folken was born." She put her hand on her side and groaned quietly as she could.  
  
"Here let me see it." Allen asked as he went right beside her.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
Allen backed off, he made his way to the door opened it and said. "Fine, Van and them are to meet us in Austria. Sleep tight." He exited the room, closed the door and locked it.  
  
"I don't feel well, I haven't eaten it so many days." She wined in her head. Kyle stayed like that for hours until exhaustion took over forcing her to sleep. 


	13. Escaflowne

*** "Miguel you ok?" Asked Shesta when he entered the medical wing.  
  
"Yeah, sore." Miguel answered. Miguel had a bad grash on his arm, and several bruised.  
  
All of the Dragonslayers were in the medical wing, Dilandau and Folken was outside in the hall.  
  
"Get her back at any cost, Dilandau." Folken ordered walking to his lab.  
  
"This is going to be fun." He thought as he went in the room. All of them bowed in respect. "Dragonslayers we are going to Austria, Miguel you ok to go?"  
  
Miguel climbed off of the bed and heading for his clothes. "Yes sir."  
  
"Hanger in 20." He ordered as he exited the room.  
  
*** "This is Austria, Kyle." Allen said as he escorted her around.  
  
"Fuck you." Kyle replied still very pissed.  
  
"Come on don't be like that."  
  
"I can be what ever I want."  
  
"Fine." Allen escorted her to the palace, the guards greeted them and they continued on they're way. They went to the throne room, when they entered the room The Dragonslayers were talking to the King.  
  
"General Dilandau, what brings you here? Does Folken want a requested?" The king asked.  
  
"We are waiting for someone and yes Folken would like you to let us be guests at your beautiful country. If you want." Dilandau replied as he and the Dragonslayers bowed in respect.  
  
"Very well, then. Enjoy Austria, Zaibach."  
  
The Dragonslayers straightening themselves and turn to leave.  
  
"That was too easy, it's a good thing that Folken has the king in his pocket. Stupid King." Dilandau thought and when he saw Allen and Kyle he said. "Lady Kyle nice to see you again. Allen Schezar, it wasn't very nice of you to harm one of my Dragonslayers."  
  
"Dilandau......" Was all that Allen could say, he let go of Kyle and drew his sword.  
  
"Allen Schezar, we will have none of that. They are guests and I want them to be treated like ones." The king explained. Allen returned his sword to his side.  
  
The Dragonslayers smirked then continued on their way.  
  
Dilandau went infront of Kyle. "I having really introduced myself." He falls to one knee, took her right hand in his left and kissed the back of it.  
  
Allen was shocked.  
  
"I am General Dilandau Albatou, of Zaibach. If milady wants a request, I will do anything in my power to complete the request." He said as he kissed the back of Kyle's hand again.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her." Someone yelled. They all turned and say Van sword drawn out.  
  
"King Van Fanel, you are not welcome here if you are going to threatening my guests." The King yelled. "Now all of you please dismissed.  
  
Dilandau straightening himself and let go of Kyle's hand and began to walk out.  
  
Allen walked up to Kyle grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.  
  
"Allen let go of me." Kyle yelled in his face.  
  
Out of frustration Allen let her go and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Kyle slowly brought her hand to where Allen hit her.  
  
Allen again grabbed her arm and continued on their way.  
  
"You know Allen Schezar, a knight of Austria. Can have a bad word for hitting young ladies." Dilandau replied putting his hand on his hip and the other limb at the side.  
  
"Stay out of this, Dilandau." Allen yelled.  
  
"Why? And it is my business. You come on the voine causing trouble, injured one of my best soldiers. Taking a guest from her quarters, dragging her everywhere when she is hurt and needs rest. Bad bad bad."  
  
Allen looked very pissed.  
  
Kyle looked down, her bangs covering her cheek where Allen hit her. "I hate this! I want to go somewhere where I can be alone.....in the dark..." Kyle thought.  
  
"Nothing to say huh? Interesting." Dilandau then whispered something to Miguel and Miguel bowed then ran off.  
  
Allen let go of Kyle when Hitomi ran up to them.  
  
"Kyle, sweetie. I miss you, did these bad boys hurt you?" Hitomi replied hugging Kyle.  
  
"No they did not and I am not your sweetie and let me the fuck go." Kyle yelled struggling away from Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi let go and step back looking sad and hurt. "You are rude."  
  
Dilandau and the Dragonslayers looked shocked at Hitomi's mood.  
  
"Lets go to our rooms." Dilandau ordered then started to walking away. The others followed suit.  
  
Van appeared and walked straight to Kyle grabbed her arm and again dragged her to her room. Everyone soon followed.  
  
*** "Kyle let me look at you gods damn wound." Yelled Van after showing her room.  
  
"Hell No way...get away from me!" Kyle yelled back.  
  
"Fine, Brat." Van walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Kyle walked to the bed, and laid down holding her side. "Fuck! I should have let me see it....but of course he is the one who did it to me and he might do it more harm than good." Kyle thought closing her eyes. She sighed.  
  
Then the window opened. She shut her eyes open to be face to face with Dilandau.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi and what brings you here?" Kyle asked pushing herself with her elbows.  
  
"Checking up on you, you know." As he lifted her shirt up alittle.  
  
"Hey what..."  
  
"And to see how your wound is since you don't want Van to do it."  
  
"You were spying?"  
  
"Yes but I like the word stacking." He laughed. "Your wound is just a scar now, are you in any kind of pain?"  
  
Kyle glared at him. "Alittle."  
  
"It will pass." They said together.  
  
There was silence until there was a knock at the door.  
  
Dilandau waved bye and headed for the window. Kyle waved back, He smiles then exits.  
  
The door opens and Van walks in. "Kyle, come with me I have something to show you and Folken."  
  
Kyle sighs then walked to Van and follows him.  
  
*** "So is Miguel in place?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Good, Gatti." Dilandau complained.  
  
"What is the plan?"  
  
"Shesta, we wait until Kyle opens Escaflowne. Then we will act." Dilandau replied walking toward the hanger where the Escaflowne was.  
  
*** "Where are we fucking going?" Demanded Kyle as they entered the hanger.  
  
"We are going to see Folken open the next pilot of Escaflowne." Van said with pride.  
  
"What's a Escaflowne?"  
  
"That!" He pointed to a large white robot like.  
  
"....ok."  
  
"So how was your time at Zaibach?" A voice asked. Kyle turned to meet Folken. "It was very nice."  
  
Folken closer to Hitomi.  
  
Van went to the Escaflowne and grabbed a bag beside it, pulled out a dark red gem. "So it begins. Folken come here."  
  
Folken did what he was told and went over to his father. "What is it?"  
  
"Folken, do you remember what I told you earlier?"  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
"Good, now do what I said."  
  
Folken took the red gem thing and climb up on Escaflowne.  
  
"What? I don't understand what's going on. And I am too proud to asked." Kyle thought, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
Folken put the gem in the pink gem on Escaflowne's chest. Nothing happened. Folken took back the gem and jumped off.  
  
"Kyle it's your turn." Van said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What, oh ok." Kyle said as she grabbed a dark red gem from Folken and went to the Escaflowne. "I know what happens, this is like my vision." She thought as she climb on it, and went to the pink Jew on its chest.  
  
"Please don't open." She pleaded in her head.  
  
"Come on, I am so bored." Complained Folken.  
  
"Hurry it up." Van wined.  
  
"Fine, stupid bakas." She mumbled under her breath. She placed the dark red dragon engerist in the chest of Escaflowne. A bright light surrounded everything. After a few minutes, Escaflowne opens and the bright light disappears.  
  
"What! How!!! This isn't possible Folken was suppose to be the pilot of the Escaflowne." Van yelled in confusion.  
  
"I told you, Van Fanel."  
  
Everyone turns and looks at the Dragonslayers General, Dilandau.  
  
Kyle jumped off the Escaflowne. Dilandau and his Dragonslayers walk over to her.  
  
A few feet infront of her, they bowed.  
  
"Lady Kyle, next heir to the throne of Fanilia, and pilot of the Legendary Guymelf Escaflowne. We are in your command." Dilandau replied. "Do we have the honour of you fighting on the side of Zaibach?"  
  
Kyle looked at Dilandau. "Umm..err..I um." "Don't make me choose." She thought. 


	14. Kyle, A Dragonslayer

"What are they doing?" Van thought looking very pissed off.  
  
Kyle is very shocked by this sudden solution.  
  
"I know I should because they did save me and I owe them my life." Kyle thought. "Um....I guess I should, I think." She said.  
  
"This is so perfect." Thought Dilandau. He got up and looked at her. "We will see you later tonite then." He bowed, the Dragonslayers got up bowed and followed their lord.  
  
The Escaflowne closed. Everyone was shocked.  
  
Allen and Gaddas ran in. "Why were they here?" Allen asked, he looked around to Hitomi, Folken and Van they looked very pissed off. He looked at Kyle who looked very pleased for the first time.  
  
Van went over to Kyle.  
  
Kyle stepped back.  
  
Van was infront of her, he brought his hand up and slapped her across the face. Kyle put her hand on her cheek and lowered her head.  
  
"You can not be the pilot! You can not be the next heir to the throne! YOU CAN NOT!" Yelled Van. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room, slammed the door.  
  
Kyle leaned against the wall between her bed and the window. She let herself slowly fall onto the floor. She brought her knees to her chin, put her arms on the knees and rested her head on them. Why was the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Sad, I wonder why Lord Dilandau wants me to watch over her? It looks like Van did something." Miguel thought. He was sitting on a branch in a tree opposite of Kyle's room. "I wonder what Van did?" He pondered.  
  
Then a owl came down and rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Ramza what do you have now?" He said softly as he unrolled a small piece of paper tied on Ramza's leg.  
  
After her took the note, Ramza flew off.  
  
Miguel read the note. "Miguel, Kyle Fanel is a Dragonslayer. Welcome her. Dilandau."  
  
He crushed the paper and put it in his pocket. He jumped out of the tree and made his way to Kyle's window.  
  
*** "Gatti." Dilandau said walking out of the dinner hall.  
  
"Yes, sir." Gatti replied bowing.  
  
"I want you to steal something."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I want you to steal the fanilia's sword from Van."  
  
"Yes sir." Gatti bowed and ran of to do his quest.  
  
Dilandau and the rest of the Dragonslayers made their way to their rooms in silence.  
  
*** "Van, did you know about Kyle being the pilot?" Hitomi asked when they had entered their room.  
  
"No! I thought that Folken will be the one, Stupid Brat." He complained. "But it isn't any of our concern, she is going with Zaibach and sooner or later they will do the work for us."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"When she goes with Zaibach they will teach her to sparring and how to pilot the Escaflowne and the other guymelfs. Then I will come in tell her the truth about Zaibach and..."  
  
"Allen already told her about the killing and destroying. He said she doesn't care."  
  
"I will make her care. I don't want to talk about it anymore.....good nite my love."  
  
Hitomi crawled into the bed and soon fall asleep. Van did the same but stared at the ceiling. "Why not Folken why Kyle?" He thought as he closed his eyes and fall asleep.  
  
"Finally they are asleep." Gatti thought as he slowly walk to the sword, grabbed it and made his way out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"So did you get it."  
  
Gatti looked and saw Dilandau. Gatti bowed and hold up the sword before him.  
  
"Cool." Dilandau took the sword. "Dismissed."  
  
Gatti ran off.  
  
"Folken's plan is working." He thought as he made his way to Kyle's room.  
  
*** "Stupid Van, I hate you." Kyle thought. "Why?....huh."  
  
There was a tapping on the window. She looked up and saw Miguel. "Miguel?" She asked. She got up, went to the window and opened it. Miguel jumped in.  
  
"How are you?" He asked walking to the chair and sitting down.  
  
"I am not that sure, how about you?" Kyle went back to where she was before, sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
"I want to kill Allen Shetzer, but I guess I am fine..........honestly you ok, you don't look so good."  
  
Kyle sighed.  
  
Miguel walked over, unclipped his jacket, took his hand and felt her forehead. "You know you have a bad fever."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It will go away eventually."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Miguel clipped on his jacket and walk to the door, opened it. Dilandau walked in.  
  
"So..." He said.  
  
"She has a bad fever. She probably got it from being outside and from the wound she was given." Miguel bowed.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Miguel bowed lower and exited the room.  
  
Dilandau shut the door and locked it. He went to the bathroom, grabbed a bowl of cold water and some cloths. He went to the side of the bed, places the stuff on the nightstand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyle asked keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Get on the bed."  
  
Kyle opened her eyes wide and stared at him.  
  
"Not in that way, you have a fever." Dilandau walked around the bed to her, he bend down to her level. "Miguel told you a few minutes ago."  
  
Kyle sighed. "Like I told him, it will go away eventually."  
  
Dilandau sighed. "As the new member of the Elite Team of The Dragonslayers. You Kyle Fanel has to listen to the captain, me. So get on the fucking bed now."  
  
".....fine....ok don't have use foul language."  
  
Dilandau got up and stepped backwards. Kyle got up from the floor and stepped forward. Her knees gave out and she fell into Dilandau's arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and back to supported her from falling. Kyle had her arms wrapped around his waist. She had her head on his chest, she blushed alittle.  
  
"You ok?" Dilandau asked removing his left arm and bending down to grabbed her knees.  
  
Kyle released her arms from his waist and let him carry her to the bed. "Just ..leave....." She dosed off.  
  
Dilandau smiled then rested her on the bed, covered her with the blankets. He grabbed the chair and placed it beside the bed. He unclipped his jacket, took it off and put it on the edge of the chair.  
  
He felt her forehead and it was burning. "Miguel was right.....lets see if I can break it." He thought as he moistens the cloths and place them on Kyle's forehead.  
  
~ ~ ~ Kyle's dream ~ ~ ~ Kyle was in the Escaflowne fighting Allen and Van at the same time.  
  
"Allen, get Hitomi and Folken, Get the hell out of here. I will take care of her." Van yelled at Allen.  
  
Allen backed off. Leaving Kyle and Van to fight.  
  
"Kyle, you are a brat." Van did a battle cry and charged straight at her.  
  
"You asshole." Kyle thought as she prepared to block the attack but instead she rose her sword and crashed it onto Van's guymelf head.  
  
Van took his sword and sliced Escaflowne's shoulder.  
  
Kyle felt this rush of pain in her shoulder, she looked and it was slashed. Blood was running down her body. She yelled in pain.  
  
Kyle took the sword and stabbed it in the blue gem on Van's guymelf chest. It spit out a liquid and the guymelf shut off. Van quickly came out of the guymelf.  
  
Kyle put back the sword and kneed down and opened the Escaflowne. She got out, putting pressure on her shoulder and climbed down. She stopped at the pink gem on the chest, she brought her hand to it and a single drip of blood touched it and Escaflowne slowly became black and the pink gem on its chest turned blood red. The cape was alittle darker.  
  
"Why do I feel like destroying everything? Should I?" Kyle thought as everything started to fade.  
Kyle groaned then opened her eyes. She saw Dilandau sitting on the chair beside the bed.  
  
"You feel ok?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Reason."  
  
"...." Kyle sat up and kept her head down.  
  
Dilandau got up from the chair and sat down beside her on the bed. He was wearing a deep red undershirt and his pants. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Come on, don't be like that." 


	15. First Kiss

"Please just leave me alone."  
  
"Kyle, I can't go away or leave you alone. You are one of my Dragonslayers and you are sick. I need to make sure you are going to be ok." Dilandau's tone of voice was smoothing, gently and loving.  
  
Kyle lowered her head more. "Dilandau..." She said a very low voice.  
  
Dilandau went infront of her on the bed, he put his arms around her and pull her close to him. "Kyle, please. Just don't push me away."  
  
Kyle was shocked. "What?! No one hugs me... I want to stay like this but I want to push him and tell him to fuck off. But that will be rude of me." She thought as she rose her head and made eye content.  
  
Red meets green. Dilandau moved slowly to her. "...Kyle" Their lips brushed and Kyle didn't move, Dilandau closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips on hers. Kyle closed her eyes when there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
Both of them jumped and pulled away from each other.  
  
"Kyle! Mommy and Daddy want to speak to you in the gardens." Folken yelled and soon ran off.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Kyle asked.  
  
"9:30am, you slept all night." Dilandau replied walking to the door. "Come on, I will escort you to the gardens."  
  
Kyle nodded and followed him out the door, into the halls.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Dilandau asked. "Kyle, about the kiss."  
  
Kyle stopped and a light pink cept on her face.  
  
"Let's keep it between us, ok."  
  
Kyle nodded and they continued on their way.  
  
They both entered the gardens, both Van and Hitomi looked mad. 


	16. Angel

"I will be near if you need me." Dilandau whispered in her ear. He bowed to her and walked away.  
  
Kyle turned to Van and Hitomi. "So? Why do you guys want to talk to me about?"  
  
"You may not go with Zaibach." Van replied as he walked to her.  
  
"As if I will listen to you."  
  
"You listen to your father." Hitomi sounds sad, unsure and mad.  
  
Van reached down behide a bush and came out with a bottle. "I realized that, that's why I have planned it before."  
  
"What?"  
  
Van took a cloth from his pocket and opened the bottle. He put the cloth on the opening and tilt it so the cloth was wet with the bottle's contents. "Kyle, come here."  
  
"Ah...no." Kyle turned and began to walk the opposite way. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and the other covering her mouth with the cloth. She grabbed his arm, trying to get his hand off but it was futile. Dizzyness and sleep was coming over her. She fell limp in his arms.  
  
"Van, I don't think we should have did that." Hitomi complained.  
  
Van picked up Kyle in his arms and walked through the garden to the hanger where Allen was waiting.  
  
"So." Allen asked  
  
"Take off as soon as possible." Van and Hitomi walked through the ship to a room and put Kyle in the bed farthest from the door. Van closed the door and locked it from the out side.  
  
"Lets go." Van and Hitomi made their way to the control center.  
  
~~~ Austria~~~ "Send a message to Folken, get a small army ready and I will be there in a few days to explain." Dilandau ordered to a messenger of the palace.  
  
"Yes, my lord." He said than ran off.  
  
"Shit, why didn't I stay with her?" He thought as he walked to the hanger where his guymelf was. When he entered all of the Dragonslayers bowed. "Come on, back to the voine."  
  
All of them got into their guymelfs and walked out of the hanger.  
  
"Fight mode." Dilandau ordered. Everyone went into fight mode and took off into the sky. "Van, hurt her and die."  
  
~~~ Kyle ~~~ "Oh?.....what my head." Kyle moaned then opened her eyes. She blinks several times to her eyes to focus. Her head hurt like hell.  
  
After a few minutes Kyle stood up, she looked around the room. "Fuck, I am here again." Kyle got up from the bed and walk to the door. Halfway there she felt dizzy and was forced to sit down. "What the fuck?"  
  
The door opened and Van walked in. "I see that you have wakened." He smirked.  
  
"What was in that bottle?"  
  
"Just a substance to knock you out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You better lay down, your head will hurt for awhile." He exited the room, closed the door and locked it.  
  
"SHIT HEAD!" She yelled as she got up and walk to a corner and sat down. Kyle brought her knees up to her chin, she rested her arms on them and put her head on her arms and sighed. "Dilandau." She thought. The pain forced her to sleep.  
  
"She is not going with Zaibach, with Escaflowne on their side they will destroy Gaea." Van complained.  
  
Allen, Gaddas, Van and Hitomi were in the control center of the ship. Folken was sleeping in a different room.  
  
"So how long did it take for you to figure out this?" Asked Hitomi.  
  
Van slapped her. "Shut up."  
  
Hitomi hold her red cheek and looked down. "I am sorry."  
  
"When are we........" Then there was a jolt and a explosion.  
  
"Boss, Zaibach attacks the south end of the ship." One of Allen's crew replied after he ran in.  
  
"Fight them back." Allen ordered.  
  
"Yes Boss." He ran off.  
  
Then they heard swords clanging and cries of pain. Miguel walk in the room. "Gaddas, we need to finish what we started before." He charges full speed toward Gaddas who was a slow to draw his sword. He pulled his sword out and Miguel dived his sword deep in Gaddas's leg. Blood ran freely down his leg and onto the floor in a large pool of red.  
  
Gaddas dropped his sword and grabbed his wound, he groaned.  
  
Miguel smirked and turned around then Allen charged towards him. Swords met and sprinks flow.  
  
"Zaibach Scum." Allen replied pushing his sword to try and over control Miguel.  
  
"Asshole....fu-" Then the ship crashed, sending everyone to the floor.  
  
"What?!" Kyle thought as she got up from the floor, holding her head. She took her hand away and there was blood. "Shit! A gash, great." She walk to the door and found it still locked. "Fine." She said as she kicked the door in.  
  
After several full blows to the door, it finally broke. Kyle walked out of the room, feeling dizzy and sick.  
  
Kyle made her way towards the hanger. She stepped outside the ship Van and Allen was on her right. Dilandau and some other soldiers on her left. "Shit No!"  
  
Then the ground opening up and Kyle fell.  
  
"Kyle No!" Dilandau yelled as he ran to the cliff threw off his jacket and undershirt and jumped off the cliff.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!" The soldier replied. 


	17. Love

Kyle watched as the rocks followed her. "No!"  
  
"KYLE!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
Kyle closed her eyes and felt someone grabbed her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her firmly. "Do you trust me?" His voice was gentle.  
  
Kyle nodded. "Thank you....you have wings!" Noticing he had a pair of white wings.  
  
"Yes, I do." Then he saw the dried blood on her head. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kyle shook her head and then she blacked out.  
  
Dilandau put his left arm under her knees and the other holding her back. He moved his wings and flew up. When he got to solid ground, Miguel went to his side. Everyone there was to shocked to move.  
  
"Sir?" Miguel was concerned. No one knew that Dilandau was a Draconian.  
  
"Get on the leviship and take Kyle to the Medical Wing." He ordered.  
  
Miguel took Kyle is his arms and walked to the nearest leviship. No one moved.  
  
"Return to the voine!" Dilandau put on his jacket. "NOW!!" Everyone started to move back to the ways they came. Dilandau looked over to Van and Allen, looking shocked. "Had fun?"  
  
Van made a sour face and turned his heel and went back to the ship. Allen followed.  
  
Dilandau smiled, then laughed. "Folken's plan is working. Surprise Surprise." He went to his Guymelf, opened the cockpit and went in. He pushed a button and went into flight mode. He followed the others to the voine.  
  
~ ~ ~ Van and Allen ~ ~ ~ "How long until the ship will fly, Gaddas?" Allen asked.  
  
"Boss, few hours at the most." Gaddas answered as he check the two levistones.  
  
"Good, you're in charge." Allen walked in the ship. He walk into the room where Hitomi, Van and Folken was. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Fine, shocked. I can't still believe Dilandau is a Draconian." Hitomi hugged Folken.  
  
"Mommy?" Folken whispered.  
  
"SHHHH I am here." She paused. "Is Kyle is them?"  
  
Allen nodded. "I don't think we can get her back without force."  
  
Hitomi looked down.  
  
"This is Bull Shit. They wilt suppose to be here." Van yelled.  
  
"This is your own fault, Van." Allen was anger.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, This place was better off without you."  
  
"You assho."  
  
"Shut up both of you, Allen can you take us to Fanilia?" Hitomi asked. Motioning Folken to get off of her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you and you guys be good." She and Folken exited the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ The Voine- Kyle and Dilandau~ ~ ~ Kyle was brought to Dilandau's room once again. She was dressed in the same shirt and pants, she was in before. A small bandage was on her forehead.  
  
Dilandau sighed. "Why didn't I stay with her?" Then there was a knock. Dilandau got up from his chair and opened the door, it was Folken.  
  
"You know she could've stay at the medical wing." Folken said.  
  
Dilandau shrugged. "Don't trust doctors, and plus maybe the other soldiers are going to disturbed her."  
  
"I see." Folken walked away.  
  
Dilandau stood there, with his famous one eye small and the other one big. (A/N o.O) "Ok..." He closed the door and returned to his chair. "I can't believe I showed everyone that I was a Draconian. I made a oaths that I wouldn't.................but it was worth it." He watched as Kyle rolled her side facing him. "She so beautiful, so much hurt in her years. I hope I can make her happy....WHAT THE MOST FEARED ZAIBACH SOLDIER IN ALL OF GAEA WHATS TO MAKE A GIRL FROM THE ENEMY HAPPY???!!!.......cool." He smiled as he softly touched her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
Kyle moaned.  
  
Dilandau moved to the edge of the bed, his left hand supporting himself at her right side. He looked at her. "Very so beautiful.....what's this? What's this feeling? Is it love? C-can I love? Can she love me?" He thought sadly. He moved closer to her, then he stopped when she turned her head towards him.  
  
Kyle moved to her back and sighed.  
  
"Kyle.." Dilandau whispered softly, touching her cheek softly.  
  
"....yeah...." Kyle whispered back, her tone was low. She opened her eyes and was a little shocked he was so close to her.  
  
He just stared in her eyes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I wonder if she will push me away if I again kissed her?" He thought. Dilandau leaned in closer, closed his eyes and pressed softly on her lips.  
  
Kyle leaned into the kiss, kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
Dilandau was shocked but a smile was forming. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission. Kyle let him parted her mouth with his tongue.  
  
"Why am I letting him do this? Is this love? I don't know." Kyle thought as she can fell his tongue exploring her mouth.  
  
(A/N- I don't want to write anymore, I am too embarrasse. o.o but I know I have to. I am not that good at romance stuff, so please don't mind me. Please tell me what u think so R&R) 


	18. Damn Interruptions

A/N- I don't want to write this, its too embarrassing.........but people like it so I am force to make them happy. So please don't mind my stupid romance scenes. ^_^  
  
Dilandau rubbed Kyle's lower back in little circles under her shirt. Not wanting to go farther in cause Kyle didn't like that. His other hand supported himself.  
  
Kyle's arms were around Dilandau's neck and she was playing with his silver hair. Their kiss became more and more passionate. Their breathing was short and fast.  
  
He moved closer deepening the kiss. "Why does this feel so right?" He thought.  
  
Kyle broke the kiss; she opened her eyes and stared in red eyes. "His eyes are so gentle, but why me?" She thought. "Dilandau, I....." Trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Dilandau whispered he bends down and began to kiss her neck. He went lower to her scar on her stomach; he kissed it, run his tongue up and down it.  
  
Kyle groaned. "Don't mind me telling you that it still hurt."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I think because it is still bruised."  
  
Dilandau lifted his head to her level. "Sorry."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Dilandau got off the bed and headed for the door. He opened it and a boy was on the other side. "Yes."  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken would like you to train Lady Kyle. In the arts of Guymelf Piloting, Sparring and Lady manners. And other needs to be a good soldier of Zaibach." The boy bowed and waited for a respond.  
  
"Why?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Lord Folken, thinks she should learn from the greatest, most feared soldier in Gaea and Zaibach Empire."  
  
"No, I mean for Lady manners."  
  
"...I am ...n-not sure." The boy was scared.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The boy bowed and then ran off.  
  
Dilandau closed the door and walked back to the bed.  
  
"I have to learn Lady manners...that sucks." Kyle said as she got up from the bed.  
  
"You are not disappointed that you have to train? Only about Lady manners?" Dilandau was confused. "Interesting." He hugged Kyle.  
  
Kyle nodded and rested her head on Dilandau's chest.  
  
Dilandau hummed the Zaibach's national anthem.  
  
"....nice.." Kyle whispered as she closed her eyes. And hugged Dilandau around the waist.  
  
They were like that for 5 silence minutes, Dilandau broke the silence.  
  
"Kyle, we will start training tomorrow. Get some much needed rest." Dilandau kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"For you when ever you want." Dilandau lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, making her look in his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe he is so cute and he is the one will destroyed Fanilia." She thought as they lips again met. She let him parted her mouth and explore her mouth.  
  
Dilandau broke the kiss and said. "A Zaibach uniform will be here tomorrow for you, I hope it fits." They kissed one last time and Dilandau left the room, saying good night and headed across the hall to his room.  
  
Kyle stood there wondering why she got a handsome, strong guy like that. She smiled and looked around the room.  
  
There was a chair and desk on her right across from her against the wall. A queen size bed with red silk sheets and same color of oversize pillows. A fireplace with a deep red color couch and a large chair across from the fireplace. A door leading to a large bathroom a tub that was in the floor and a shower on the other side. And other needful things.  
  
Kyle walked back to the bed and looked at the nightstand, a clock was sitting on it. It read 9:00 pm. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I can't believe how my life just changed like this." Kyle thought as sleep was taking over and soon after she had a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N- leans back on the chair cool I am finished, I hope you like the chapter seventeen and I will start chapter eighteen in a couple of days and post it sometime next week so please R&R laughs evilly don't mind me ( 


	19. Authors Notes

A/N- I am so sorry......I can't have chapter 18 done this week. ( Stupid disk I had it saved on a disk and it willn't fucking open XD. So I have to write it all again on my friends computer because I am grounded of mine. Stupid punishment. Sorry and plus of studying for the exams (like I do or anything) anyway.  
  
For most of you who like my stories, I am writing more stories called. War (which chapter 1 is up and chapter 2 is on the way) World War (which I am working on, on paper in my classes (I know I should be paying attention to the teacher, which I do. I do work then story then work then story etc or when I am very bored I write disturbing songs (The Song, and Dilandau's Song) then I write more on my story) And Black Escaflowne.  
  
I am giving my 'fans' previews, fun..I am sorry again, it was a good chapter as well ( but I will make the chapter 18 better it is called Sparring Lesson (it will be up for sure by Friday of next week.) Thank you for the review. Please R&R. ( 


	20. Sparring Lesson

A/N- Stupid Disks, stupid punishment. Hello it's me again. Anyway here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy.  
  
--Dilandau-  
  
"This is a good day, I should give the Dragonslayers a day off. Since I don't want them staring at Kyle while they train." Dilandau thought as he put on his armoured jacket. He clipped it on. "What is this feeling I feel? Does Kyle feel the same way for me? She does I know she does..........I so like this feeling."  
  
He walked to the door, pushed his silver hair out of the way. He smiled. Open the door and walked out. He shut the door and walk to the kitchens where the Dragonslayers were happily eating their breakfast.  
  
"So how bad was Kyle's fever?" Gatti asked Miguel as he bit a piece from his toast.  
  
Miguel took a drink of his glass and sat it on the table beside his toast. "Real bad, I am surpiresd that Lord Dilandau broke the fever."  
  
Then they heard footsteps, they turned and saw their general walking up. The Dragonslayers quickly got up then bowed in respect. "Lord Dilandau!"  
  
"Dragonslayers, when was the last time you got the week to do completely nothing, Gatti?" Dilandau asked as he put his hands behind his back.  
  
"I am not that sure, Lord Dilandau." Gatti replied keeping his head down.  
  
"Well, I made my mind up that The Dragonslayers can have the week off." He paused. "If you want."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Dilandau!" They said all together, bowing lower.  
  
Dilandau turned around and walked to the way he came, then stopped at the doorway. "Oh yeah, when you see Lady Kyle greet her like gentlemen."  
  
"Lord Dilandua, do I have to too?" Miguel asked, he prepared himself for a world of pain.  
  
Dilandau hold back the urge to hit and punish him, but he walked off.  
  
"What do you mean, do you have to, Miguel?" Dallet asked when they were done their breakfast and was heading to each of their rooms.  
  
"It was only a question...........SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!!!!" He yelled as he reached his and Gatti's room, he had quieted down.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do this week?" Shesta asked as he leans against the wall, with his hands behind his head.  
  
Guimel replied. "We could train even more." Shuffling his feet.  
  
"We could, but I am not that sure if we can use the training room." Gatti said as he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"How come?" Dallet asked as they all went into the room.  
  
"The maybe reason why Lord Dilandau gave us the week off is to train Lady Kyle....but that's my thoughts." Gatti answered as he jumped on his bed and laid his head on the pillow.  
  
Miguel went and sat on his bed, the others sat on the couch and chair in front of the fireplace. "That sucks."  
  
"We can train out on the roof of the Floating Fortress...or hanged out somewhere." Shesta suggested.  
  
The Dragonslayers went into deep thought.  
  
-Kyle- Kyle woke up early and found some breakfast on a tray beside the bed. She ate and went into the bathroom. She took a shower, and when she was done. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the bedroom. She noticed a Black Zaibach uniform on the chair. "That's wasn't there before....Dilandau." She thought as she felt someone from behind put their arms around her. She blushed a little from she was wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't look." Dilandau said as he kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Kyle moved her body so she would face him and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss.  
  
Dilandau was very disappointed. He put his bottom lip out like he was pouting.  
  
"You scared the living crap out of me." She put her index finger on his lips.  
  
"I am sorry, please forgiven me Mil'Lady." Dilandau took her hand in his and kissed the palm.  
  
"Ok, do I have permission General to get dressed?" She asked politely as she had her hand back.  
  
"I don't know........fine, I will wait outside." Dilandau left the room.  
  
"He is so weird.." Kyle thought as she got dress and began to put on the uniform.  
  
5 minutes later, Kyle opened the door and walked out to meet Dilandau and the Dragonslayers.  
  
The Dragonslayers were shocked. "She looked even better with the Zaibach uniform." They all thought.  
  
".hi?..." Kyle said as she stepped back a little.  
  
The Dragonslayers kneed in front of her.  
  
Kyle gave Dilandau a confusing look.  
  
"They are showing respect." Dilandau replied calmly.  
  
".ok.why?"  
  
"1. Your royal blood line, 2. You are a lady, 3. You are the highest rank in Zaibach." Dilandau smiled as he counted in fingers like a 4 year-old. "Dismissed."  
  
The Dragonslayers got up, bowed and quickly went off.  
  
-The Dragonslayers- "So that is Kyle, daughter of Van and Hitomi Fanel." Gatti replied.  
  
Miguel nodded. "But she looks better with the Zaibach uniform." Smiling.  
  
"You know if Lord Dilandau heard you, he will put you in the medical wing for at least a month." Dallet said as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Miguel shrugged, then continued their way.  
  
-Kyle and Dilandau- "What do you mean by the highest rank of Zaibach?" Kyle asked when they reached the training room.  
  
Dilandau opened the door and motioned Kyle to go in first. Kyle walked forward. Dilandau closed the door and went in front of her. "Black is the highest rank to give to someone that is very important." He went to shelves filled with swords and picked up one and walked back to Kyle.  
  
Kyle took the sword. "Black is higher than red?"  
  
Dilandau nodded as he moved behind Kyle, he put his hands on hers and guided her how to hold the sword. "Grip the top near the handle with your right and hold on a little ways down with your left."  
  
Kyle did what he said. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of what?" He asked as he went infront of her and pulled out his own sword. He got into standard position.  
  
"Of me being higher than you." She followed his moves.  
  
"May...be." Dilandau said as the training started.  
  
-Dragonslayers- "So what do you want to do, Miguel?" Gatti asked as he sat leaning against the wall in the hanger. (A/N- It is 11:00pm I wrote this, I am so bored and yeah()  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do, Dallet?" Miguel was checking his guymelf.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do, Guimel?" Dallet was spread on the floor a little ways from Gatti.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do, Shesta?" Guimel was helping Miguel with his guymelf.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do, Lord Folken?" Shesta saw Folken walk in the hanger. His high cloak dragging on the floor.  
  
All of the Dragonslayers bowed.  
  
"Where is Dilandau and Lady Kyle?" Folken asked.  
  
"Lord Dilandau is training Lady Kyle in the training room, Lord Folken." Gatti reported.  
  
"Interesting." Folken left the room.  
  
".ok." Shesta said.  
  
"That was interesting." Dallet replied.  
  
"So, what do you want to do, Guimel?" Miguel asked started the game all over again.  
  
-Folken- "I guess Dilandau wanted to do the easy stuff first." Folken thought as he made his way to the training room. "My sweet niece." (A/N- Yes Folken is a uncle. ^.^)  
  
-Kyle and Dilandau- Kyle's sword came down hard on Dilandau's sword and sparks flew. Dilandau pushed her firmly but forceful back.  
  
A sweat ran down Kyle's cheek. Her breathe was in pants and she and Dilandua knew she couldn't go on. Holding her sword up.  
  
Dilandau had a sweat streak face. His breathe also in pants. "Tired?" He lower his sword a little. "How is she not that tired? I am a general, I have been is more sparring fights and I am the one who needs a break." He thought.  
  
Kyle nodded but didn't want to be beaten. She charges at him.  
  
Dilandau saw this and hit her sword hard so she dropped it. He grabbed her arm and swing his leg under her, tripping her. When she had her back on the ground, Dilandau got on top of her and put the sword at her throat. "You, Kyle. Are good." In between pants.  
  
Kyle smiled. "I am." Putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Dilandau smiled and threw his sword down away from them. Putting left arm around her waist and the other under her neck so she was on him instead of the floor. He lowered his head and was about to close his eyes when the door of the training room was opened.  
  
"Dilandau, I suggest you don't do that in my presence." Folken said as he walked farther in the room.  
  
"Oh..?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why should I again listen to you?"  
  
"Because I don't want any little Dilandaus running around.."  
  
Dilandau and Kyle looked at each other. "Should we tell him?" Kyle asked acting innocent.  
  
"I don't know, he might get mad.." Dilandau replied rubbing his chin.  
  
"Should we tell him now or later?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Folken demanded.  
  
"I know but..um.."  
  
"He has a right to know, Dilandau!"  
  
"What!!!" Folken demanded but soon gave up and walked out of the room.  
  
When Folken was gone Dilandau and Kyle burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry this chapter took so long..please forgive me. Chapter 19 is going to be awhile so don't worry I will continue the story...please R&R 


End file.
